


Kisses And Confusion

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'the kiss'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses And Confusion

"I kissed Vera..."

The words slip loose before Linda could stop to think through what she was about to do. Meg had glanced up, looking over at Linda with a faintly amused smirk. 

"And you're telling me this... why?"

"I'm just...I'm so confused."

"Do you love her?"

"No... Yes... A little... I don't know."

Meg rises, coming to Linda and moving to tuck a stray hair out of Linda's eyes. 

"Do you love me...?"

"Of course I do. I always have... but..."

"But she confuses you..."

"Yes."

Meg smiles, kissing Linda with a lightness that says 'I chose you... we can work this out'. 

"Meg..."

"Relax... I'm not going anywhere."

Linda's hands rise to pull Meg closer, her hands skimming up under Meg's shirt. 

"I love you..."

"I love you too Lin..."


End file.
